


Tales from the Ink

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive, You are Henry, but it's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: You weren't expecting walking ink to greet you when you returned to the old studio.Much less were you expecting it to know who you were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, let's get things straight. You are Henry.
> 
> This story starts off right after Chapter 3. Assume everything before has gone exactly like in the game. I will be changing the lore and story drastically, however.
> 
> Events will mainly be decided by a mixture of random generators and your contributions (along with my imagination, of course).
> 
> There are multiple different endings and storylines that can occur, depending on what you all decide. PLEASE try to participate; what I write and how I portray Henry will grow and change as you contribute! As we get further on, I plan on writing longer chapters.
> 
> You _can_ be killed. If you are, there will be a short death sequence, and you will be able to choose differently.
> 
> If this gets popular, I might make a sequel following a different story path. There are numerous secrets and stories hidden away in the studio...
> 
> Without further ado, it's time to get back to the old workshop...

You huffed as you scaled the staircase. Your legs and back were aching, but you couldn't stop now.

'Alice' had tried to kill you, and she took Boris. You'd seen enough inky corpses to know better than to trust her with him.

You paused at the top of a set of stairs to catch your breath, gripping onto the old splintered rail. You were too old for this. For all of this.

You started up the next set of stairs. You knew exactly where to find that damned angel. Level 9 in her little hideaway.

How far had you fallen? The levels in this damn studio didn't make any sense. You had woken up on level S.

Finally you had reached a floor. The ever-grinning face of a Bendy cutout greets you. You gladly take a break from stairs and step out into level 13.

You have no clue what this level was used for at a glance. The walls are lined with small pipes and wires, like they were used for some sort of machinery. The Ink Machine's pipes ran along the top of the walls as well.

You wander down the hall until you reach an open area. A large light hangs from the center of the ceiling, and wreckage of all sorts lays about. Three other hallways branch off from the room. The hall directly in front of you leads through more wire-lined walls.

Your legs quiver under you for a moment. You're exhausted. You might have broken something from all the unexpected adventure.

You lean against the wall and consider your choices.

You don't feel safe out here at all. If you collapse of exhaustion, anything could crawl from the depths of hell and think you looked tasty. But 'Alice'...

For all you knew she was watching. And she had Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What do you do?**
> 
>  
> 
> -Find a weapon and continue after 'Alice'  
> -Find a place to rest


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, I present to you: the first I'm-The-Author-And-I-Can-Mess-With-Lore-If-I-Want chapter.

Rest. You would be able to go after Boris much quicker and easier if you weren't half-asleep on your feet.

The adrenaline rush from the constant horrors of the studio was wearing off, and you were staring to feel your injuries more as well.

You press on, going down the hall directly across from you. It had the least wires leading into it, and it appeared to be brighter.

You had absolutely no clue what level 13 would be used for. Something electrical, obviously, but then why were pipes from the Ink Machine curving down one of the halls?

The hall you had taken lead to a small room with a circuit board on the wall. The floor was mostly clear, but a few scattered boards and a singular crate lingered near the walls. There was something else that confused you as well; in the right corner of the room a Little Miracles station was tucked away. It's door was broken off of it's hinges and it looked highly unused, but it was there.

Why the hell would it be here?

It's very presence unsettled you. Like there was something dangerous lurking nearby. Something you _needed_ to hide from.

You sighed. At least you'd be safe.

As you worked to re-attach the station's door, you pondered the use of these things. What were they used for? When were they installed? Why could no ink creature seem to be able to get you when you 'hid' in them?

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the familiar sound of ink splashing somewhere else in level 13.

You slipped into the Little Miracles station and shut the door with a creak. If whatever made that sound was alive, it wasn't making any more noise.

You didn't want to find out.

You noticed a trend with the Miracle stations; whenever you entered, a sort of calm settled over you. It was oddly relaxing.

You carefully tested your weight on the bench within the station. It, surprisingly, held up without so much as a creak. With a yawn, you curled up the best you could (one leg continued to dangle off the bench) and waited for sleep to come.

The quiet pumping beat of the Ink Machine and the steady dripping of ink from somewhere in the studio soothed your thoughts and created a lullaby, carrying you to sleep.

 

 

A moan startled you awake.

You knew what that sound meant.

There was a Searcher here.

You sat up, massaging the cramp in your neck as you peeked out of the hole in the door.

A small Searcher lingered by the circuit board. Oddly, a trail of ink ran from it's back into the board.

And then electricity visibly pulsed through the ink creature's body.

You can't believe your eyes. The creature didn't even acknowledge the pulse. It continued to hover by the board.

It was growing larger.

You rubbed your eyes and looked again in time to see another pulse.

This damned studio never ceases to surprise you.

You watched the Searcher as it pulsed and grew for a few moments, before the soulless ink creature began shuffling away from the board. The ink trail moved with it, slowly stretching as the creature moved away farther. It pulled taught when the Searcher was out of your view.

There was a hesitation. You wondered if the creature would return. Like it was chained here to guard the board.

The string snapped.

The creature shuffled away from you even faster, groaning as it did so.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

So. Searchers did that now.

You stretched from within the Little Miracles station, listening out for any new ink-things to come along and throw you another curveball. None came, so you exited the station.

With a sigh, you looked through the wreckage nearby. You weren't sure if those things could contain or conduct electricity, so you decided against using a metal pipe as a weapon around them. You settled for a wooden plank. At least it gave you some sort of comfort.

There was no sign of the Searcher anywhere, but you knew to be cautious. You kept an eye out for any suspicious puddles as you set off down the hall on your right to explore.

Time was of the essence, but it wouldn't hurt to explore a little, would it?

But before you could even see what lie at the end of the hall, a splash and groan made you jump.

A group of Searchers crawled towards you.

They each pulsed with electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What do you do?**
> 
> -Fight  
> -Flee
> 
> Leave your vote in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally starting to get the inspiration to write again. Sorry it took 5 months, but hopefully I won't be late next time.
> 
> The next few chapters will be short, with questions that will help me develop Henry's personality according to what you guys think. After this, we'll be getting into the longer, more story-driven chapters. Remember, you can vote something other than the options I leave. Unless one option is almost unanimous, I'll use a random generator if custom options are included.

One of the Searchers lunged towards you. You tried to dodge, but the thing let out a jolt of electricity. You slam your board down on the Searcher's head with a cry of pain before turning and bolting.

The Searchers groaned behind you as they gave chase. You didn't look back.

You found yourself running down the hall across from you. The pipes from the Ink Machine ran alongside you.

You stopped when you didn't hear the sloshing of ink behind you. In front of you at the end of the hall stood a generator. The pipes from the machine fed into one end while wires snaked out the other. It hummed faintly.

You couldn't help but marvel. You were definitely no physics expert, but something about it's design seemed... off to you.

With a quick listen to make sure the Searchers hadn't followed you (which they hadn't), you took a moment to approach the generator. Somehow it was turning the ink that flowed through it into electrical energy.

This must be where they're getting it from. There must be some other generator in the other hall. Damn, you wanted to get a look at it. But if the Searchers were still there, you didn't have much of a chance.

With a sigh, you turn to leave. The Searchers had gone back to where they came from, but you still heard groans. Your leg still hurt from the shock the nasty little bugger dealt you, so you went for the stairs before they could come after you again.

As you continued your ascent, you began to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What's the main reason you're going after 'Alice'?**
> 
> -To rescue Boris  
> -Revenge


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris

Why was that even a question? To save Boris!

You didn't know what state he was in right now. Knowing 'Alice', the poor wolf was probably worse for wear. You prayed he wasn't dead. He was your only companion in this dump, and you weren't quite ready to be alone again. Especially not with both 'Bendy' _and_ 'Alice' breathing down your neck.

The stairs kept going.

When the hell had they had this much time and money to build so much? The damn studio didn't even look like it was three stories high, much less... how many floors have you passed?

God, you couldn't remember. You'd been in this studio for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Why did you come back to Sillyvision?**
> 
> -To give Joey a piece of your mind  
> -You miss the studio/characters  
> -Bit of both/other


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter I had to use RNG for the answer. Fun.

You took a moment to remember why you were here.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't miss the place, and the characters and stories you created here. You'd also be lying if you said you didn't want to give Joey a good yelling. Even more so now that you've seen what he'd done with the place.

You could see a doorway to the next floor when another thought wormed its way into your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How do you feel about Joey?**
> 
> -You're angry with him  
> -You miss him  
> -Both/other


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey's an ass, isn't he? ;)

You're... angry, to say the least.

He used to be your best friend. He was always so imaginative and optimistic. Or pretended to be. You used to be resilient in viewing Joey as a good, hardworking man who could get things done. Then you started a company with him.

Joey ran it into the fucking ground, that was for certain. You're glad you got off when you could. But seeing the state of the studio... you felt bad for those who didn't escape from the man.

A crate sat by the stairs on level D. You glance at it and see that it contains a couple cans of bacon soup. You _are_ hungry... though, the uncooked soup is a pain to get down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eat the bacon soup?**
> 
> -Y  
> -N

**Author's Note:**

> Other suggestions are also welcome.
> 
> Answers close every Friday, and the chapter should be out on Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
